


社畜之死 1

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Kudos: 53





	社畜之死 1

社畜的庸常人生常常会因为临时有变的行程而对不能退改的廉价机票感到棘手与烂额。

此外还有永远挤不上的三号线见证着社畜每一天庸常往复的开始与结束。

冷掉的热咖啡，没有情绪，也没有不能说的秘密，是干涸皲裂还是被滋润浇灌，脸色早已统统出卖一切讯息。只是，哪只社畜又不渴望被喂食滋养呢？

黄仁俊被人群推搡着挤上三号线的时候，看着天花的白光灯，空洞无神地想，仓库都是暖调的黄光灯，适合睡觉，适合做爱，适合翻云覆雨谈情说爱。

初入职场的小黄，是一家快时尚公司的仓管，每天需要赶早高峰的地铁从三号线的起点坐到三号线的终点，然后要赶在晚高峰从终点回来，通勤四小时，到家已是丧失主观能动性的社畜。

纯情的小基佬会在深夜苦读黄色文学聊以慰藉，报复性熬夜导致第二天起床艰难，永远无法避开早高峰，于是长此以往，再没有日升时的新鲜，有的只是行尸走肉一般的低质量生存日常。

无法出行的作废机票是一张飞往土耳其的机票。

他们都唱“想要带你去浪漫的土耳其”，社畜也想去看。

但是社畜看不了，因为仓管领班说：“新来的执行总裁明天会到仓库视察一下，所有人员必须在位汇报工作。”

黄仁俊给自己负责区域的货架都取了小名，分别叫小A，小B，小C，大D，老E……仓管日常寂寞繁琐，取个名好让自己苦闷无聊的时候还能跟架子聊聊天。

“大D真是年久失修，每况愈下，承受不了十公斤以上的单品。”黄仁俊也不敢直视新执行者的眼神，汇报工作的时候把所有这些小名字都说了遍，“老E，老E是真的不太行了。”

秘书清了清嗓子准备提醒黄仁俊汇报不合格需重新汇报，身居高位者用眼神阻止了她。

“不行的话，给采购部打个招呼，将所有货架逐一排查，淘汰掉不合格的。”李帝努解了一颗最顶端的扣子，瞥到秘书案本上的汇报人姓名，“黄仁俊，入职的时候是否有参加员工培训？”

秘书说：“仓管员的培训是单独进行的，与公司总部员工的培训区分开来，要求相对较低，内容也比较简单。”

李帝努侧向秘书，眼神却落在黄仁俊头顶的发旋上，“听完所有人的汇报之后，我给你一个名单，你安排一个时间，这期间我会对名单上所有提到的人单独进行培训。”

这一天特别漫长。

这个时间点黄仁俊本应该已经落地土耳其了，但是他不仅尚未从仓库下班，还成为了唯一一个“有幸”能被新总裁开小灶的员工。

他坐在飞奔的公务车后座，余光打量着空降领导的脸，暗自忖度领导的血统：至少有四分之一是欧洲人血统，随便希腊罗马或者北欧更北部的什么地方。

李帝努察觉到了有意无意停留在自己身上的视线——狩猎者不会轻易惊动猎物——这是他的行为基本准则。

公司总部设在市中心最贵写字楼里，黄仁俊除了入职当天来过，其他时间只有逛街的时候会路过。他倒是沾了被开小灶的福，不仅有幸第一次搭乘总裁直梯，还第一次进入了大楼最顶层的总裁办公室。

按照套路，他们之间得发生点儿什么事才行，不然对不起他的天选身份。黄仁俊想。

李帝努让黄仁俊在宽大的老板桌的对面坐下，顺手给他倒了一杯咖啡，还颇为熨帖地解释到：“你看起来像是比较适合喝牛奶或者果汁，不过我刚过来，这屋子里的东西也没怎么按照我的喜好来配，所以你就先喝点咖啡吧。”

黄仁俊捧着温热的咖啡纸杯，心想这老板倒是熨帖，但是只有金丝雀才喝牛奶果汁，人畜无害的社畜，什么都喝的。

于是黄仁俊真的就着那杯不加糖不加奶的黑咖，听完了半小时无聊的培训内容，然后被总裁礼貌周到地送出办公室。若是忽略临出门时搁在他腰部以上胸部以下的“礼貌手”，所有的一切真的就是再正常不过了。

李帝努掌心的灼人温度，黄仁俊记住了。

仅半个小时的时间，他还记住了很多：男人右眼尾下有泪痣，桃花多；鼻尖有小痣、下巴有沟，性欲旺盛；唇锋凌厉唇珠姣好，适合含吻；鼻梁高挺有骨突，可推测性器勃起的时候冠茎会有漂亮的弧度…又或者，房间落地窗的两层窗帘均不是遮光材质，大厦的玻璃极有可能是单侧可见的那种；桌子上摆放物件，左边整齐，右边稍凌乱，主人大抵有些强迫症，做爱的时候会有严格的亲吻顺序也说不定……

社畜嘛，就是会对很多无关紧要的小细节十分上心。

李帝努则不太一样，在见到黄仁俊的瞬间，已经步骤化了所有与他的潜在触点：第一步培训，第二步仓库实地考察，第三步回炉再培训，第四步撸回家当专属仓管员。

步骤化的人生，毫无意外可言。

接连几天的“非工作时间“培训，让社畜近距离体验了一把老板的工作日常。事实上李帝努非常忙，说是给黄仁俊培训，其实就是让他在总裁办公室呆着，发了几个公司章程给他看看，被”留堂“的时间里，小员工黄仁俊和大老板李帝努相顾无言，流动的空气中，没有暧昧，没有疏离，意外地很静谧平和。

不算太差，就是不知道能不能算加班费。黄仁俊想。

打破静谧的是秘书敲门送了晚饭来，看到坐在宽大老板桌一隅的黄仁俊才猛然想起自己少订了一份饭，颇有些尴尬地说：“稍等我现在再订一份。”

“不用了！”

“吃我的这份吧。”

两人声音同时响起。

总裁先生心情很好的样子，对着秘书说：“没事儿，我这份很多，够两个人吃了。”

黄仁俊赶紧拒绝：“不用不用，我这不就马上结束了吗，我晚上约了人吃饭的…总裁我真不用……”

李帝努只是客气地看了他一眼，起筷的时候又看了一眼，黄仁俊就妥协了。没来由地，他觉得老板傲娇的样子让人难以拒绝。

再看到李帝努挑食地把不喜欢吃的胡萝卜芹菜香菜都拣选得很干净的时候，他想到邻居家养的萨摩耶，也是挑食成精。

也不知道是对小动物爱心泛滥到总裁身上了还是自己哪根筋搭错，黄仁俊突然说：“我可以吃胡萝卜……”

“额……我的意思是，你不要挑食。”

是谁说的吃饭是最浪漫的事，有了第一回绝对会有第二回。

跟着总裁吃了三天的员工餐，黄仁俊鼓起勇气向李帝努发出邀请：“最近有一家新火起来的麻辣香锅店，我订了位置，李总要去尝试一下吗？”

怕对方觉得不舒服，他赶紧解释道：“环境很好很清净，别人不会吵到咱们的。去么？吃多了高档菜偶尔也换换口味？”

李帝努自然是平易近人地答应了。

他将衬衫衣袖高高挽起，襟口的扣子也解开了好几个，大抵是吃不惯辣的，吃了几口脸都红了，黄仁俊有点懊恼又有点想笑，“啊抱歉，实在是不知道您这么不能吃辣，那咱换个地儿吧，我知道有好吃又干净的大排档，我们可以点包间……”

李帝努看着对方说话时若隐若现的虎牙，头一次觉得人与人之间正常的疏离感让他不适。

“没事，如果你不介意的话，我点个酒？”

黄仁俊的酒量跟他的酒窝一样浅，如果那也能称为酒窝的话。

李帝努环紧臂弯里不盈一握的腰肢，将怀里人的头稳妥地摆在自己肩窝里。他盯着对方翕张的红润唇肉，提醒自己：要按顺序来，顺序很重要。

-tbc-


End file.
